jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Sydover
Sydover (English Dub: Southwards) 'is the first episode of the Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis Continuing from when Hugo the Movie Star left off, Rita and Hugo both plan to settle down in their forever home as soon as the train stops. However, the best-laid plans of both mice and men (and other beasts) often goes astray. Plot Hugo and Rita just jumped on the train, heading south. Nevertheless, the two friends are a bad surprise to find that the train's terminal is another city. They are then marked with Heath and Carlton, two journalists who want to take a picture of Hugo to collect a nice bonus because of rarity this animal. Hunted by both journalists and rail controllers, they take another train, always pursued by the two journalists. Hugo hopes the train looks orange despite reluctance against Rita. The two friends then arrive within a traditional city in Italy. To identify himself, Hugo climbs a tower, watching the ocean. However, it is turned off the clock and falls to the ground. That's when Hugo suffers memory loss and can not remember anything, thinking it's in the jungle. To see food in a family house, Hugo hurries to her, still amnesiac. He tries to take the baby, but her stroller rocking and Hugo and the child end up in the fountain in the garden. The babysitter takes the baby, and Hugo, healed for her memory loss, concluded Rita. Somehow managed to reach the beach, but accidentally found Heath and Carlton. The couple then promised half of the premium to a bodybuilder if he catches Hugo. Hugo and Rita are then in the middle of the ocean, but the athlete on a jet ski managed to catch Hugo. With the help of Rita, Hugo manages to escape and take control of his jet ski. Heading to a boat, Hugo jumps, but Rita is not the time. Hugo manages to save her from drowning. The two friends boarded a cruise ship and saved a rescue boat. The ship leaned anchor and entered the unknown again for Hugo and Rita. Characters * Hugo * Rita * Carlton and Heath * Alf Croesus * Bettina Croesus * Georgia Croesus * Bibi Jensen * Mary Orange the TV Reporter * Doctor Loongkoffer * Security Agent Brandon Nelson * Corrion the Signalman * Krane the Guard * Fierce the dog * Mrs. Hicks * Gus the Lifeguard English Dub (Any ideas what are they saying and to write an English dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo. This is the story about me and my friend, Rita. Stranded in the big city hunted by humans. Help! I just wanna go home to the jungle where it's safe and nice. I'm a super rare animal from the wildest jungle. That's probably why everyone wants to catch me. It's tough to be so special. Thanks to Rita, I've been saved from a lot of danger in the city. To hang out with humans are pretty cool, but it can be pretty exhausting. Rita: Let's get out of here. I've had enough of cars and big dogs. I just want to find a nice home just for the two of us. Hugo: And all our friends. Rita: Exactly. Just you and me in a cozy little den. Hugo: It'll be great to live in the jungle with all our friends. Hugo and Rita: Our very own home. Hugo: In the jungle. Rita: In the den. Hugo: With our friends. Rita: Just the two of us. You're just impossible. Hugo: Well... In Story Hugo: A train! Come on, Rita! Rita: I'm running as fast as I can! (They got on the bridge.) Hugo: Come on! Hurry! Rita: I am! (They look down at the train.) Hugo: 1... 2... 3! (Hugo and Rita jumped on the train.) Hugo and Rita: Ahhh! (They made it to the train, okay.) Hugo: And that's how Rita and I are began our journey. Our hunt for what we wanted the most in the whole world. A home for the two of us. (Some time later as the train reach the nice place.) (Inside, as Rita pears out.) Rita: Uh? Hugo: (As he came out of a tube.) Wow, that jump was so cool. Rita: (With a stern face) Hmmm. Hugo: Thanks for letting me land on you. Rita: (As she turns her head.) No need to thank me. Hugo: Relax! We're on the way. Think of the jungle. Think of freedom. ("Slides" to Rita.) Think about how you're my best friend. Rita: Hmm. Hugo: Do I have to tickle you? (Laughs as he tickles Rita.) Rita: (Laughs) Hugo: Wulle wulle wap! (Rita knocks Hugo to the ground with her tail) Hugo: Ahh! Uf! (Rita got on top of Hugo with a "smart" look.) Rita: Hmm! Hugo: I sure got you there. Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (They laugh as the train continues on.) (At a cafe) Carlton: And then, he says to me 'You two haven't had a good story for weeks, man, y'know? 'And you can just stay away till you have something!' (Heath just stirs his ice cream.) Carlton: Are you listening, Heath? We'll be fired if we don't think of a good story soon! (Some ice cream landed on Heath's hand.) (On TV.) Mary Orange: And now, here at home: Science has made a new breakthrough. (As Heath knock off some of the ice cream off his hand some hit the TV screen.) A new species has been discovered and this extra-ordinarily rare animal has been seen nor far from here. Scientist Dr. Loongkoffer and security agent Brandon Nelson are with us here tonight. Heath: I think I would look good on TV. Carlton: Of course! (Accidentally throws ice cream other way.) Heath: Thank you. Carlton: No, the rare jungle animal. He's our ticket to fortune and fame! We'll snap the first picture of him and bingo! Then we're the richest reporters in the world, man! (As the screen zooms away from the cafe.) (In the train yard, Hugo and Rita's arrive and stops, and in the boxcar.) Hugo: This is where we get off, Rita. Rita: Is this the jungle? Mmm, I think it looks more like just another train station. Can't we just forget that jungle and dig a hole in the forest? Hugo: Just trust me, okay? Rita: Are you sure you know the way? Hugo: Of course I do. (Thinks) Mmm (Points) To the south! Rita: Then let's get on the next train going south, okay? And quick before we're seen. I bet someone's already after our tails. Hugo: (Laughs) Who, Rita? Nobody knows we're here. (Scene turns to the signal box.) Corrion: (Yawns) (Saw Hugo and Rita) Look! Look down there! (Krane came over and look.) Krane: (Saw Hugo and Rita) I can't believe it! It's that animal they were talking about on the news. Come on let's go. Fierce! Fierce: (Growls) (Back to Carlton and Heath.) Heath: I told you it was just an alley cat. Jungle animal! Ha! Carlton: It looked exactly like him. (Saw Hugo and Rita) Hey! Hey! There he is! The animal itself, man! (Laughs) Heath, our luck has turned! (Hugo and Rita saw Krane and Fierce coming.) Hugo and Rita: Uhhh. (They turned and saw Carlton and Heath coming.) Hugo and Rita: Uhhh. Rita: They're after us! Run! (As they run under the fright car.) Krane: Good dog! Fierce! Go get them now! They must be around here somewhere. (As they looked, they saw Krane and Fierce, and Carlton and Heath come together.) Krane: Are you looking for that animal that was on TV? Carlton: Yeah! And all the money I can get for a picture of him! (As Hugo was gonna leave.) Rita: Wait a second, Hugo. I better go first this time. (Looks) Are you ready? Stay right behind me. (She ran.) Hugo: Rita? Rita: Just hurry up! (Hugo ran) Rita: Up here! (Jumps in a pipe, and Hugo climbs.) (They went to the other end, and Rita saw the train coming.) Rita: There. There's our chance. Engineer: (In distance) Thanks, Corrion. (Just as Krane and Fierce, and Carlton and Heath got to the pipes.) Fierce: (Barks) Krane: There! Carlton: (Walks over) Let's see ... (He points, and Krane nodded.) Krane: Mmm hmm! (As he walks over, and in the pipe.) Rita: I don't think this train is going very far, but at least we'll shake them right off? (Rita jumped on the train, Hugo followed, and both made it.) Hugo: Nice work! (Laughs) So you don't mind jumping on the train after all? Rita: Not when I'm leading the way. (Back at the pipes, just as Krane, and Fierce got to them.) Fierce: (Barks) (In the pipe) Corrion: (From a distance) Find him, Krane? Carlton: Gotcha! (Carlton took photo shot and Fierce's eyes are blurry) Fierce: (Soft snarls) (Back on the train.) Rita: If you wanna go back to the jungle so badly, we have to switch trains on this station. (They got off on the station, and under another train.) Hugo: (Walks over to the other side.) The question is ... which train is going south? (Sees the train with skiers next to it.) That one! (Quickly realizes it isn't.) Naah. (The two of them see people dress to go to the beach, and boarding the train they're under.) Rita: Hugo! I found our train. It's right over there! Hugo: Yeah. (Then they saw Carlton and Heath coming.) Rita: Uh oh. Hugo: Ohh. (Ducks) Carlton: (Saw them) Hey! (Hugo and Rita ran under the train.) Rita: Hurry up, Hugo! Hugo: I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! Carlton: (Points his camera under the train.) I got you this time! (Heath accidentally trips on Carlton.) Heath: Carlton, you moron! Carlton: Aw, man, it's gone! I had it right where I wanted it, but I didn't get it! (Hugo and Rita pear out of the train.) Rita: How are we gonna get on the train with all these people here? (They saw the conductor loading luggage on the train.) Hugo: You just watch the expert. (He took off.) Rita: Hugo! (As the conductor is busy, Hugo got behind one suitcase, and than a few more.) Hugo: (Laughs softly.) (Rita saw Carlton and Heath.) Carlton: (Laughs) There it is! Heath: Ugh, I can't see anything. Come on, let's call it a day, huh? (Touch Carlton, and cause him to almost drop his camera.) (Hugo is behind the suitcase, as the conductor is busy, and he got in.) Carlton: Not when we're so close, man! (Saw Hugo gone.) That stupid animal must have snuck on board! Come on, Heath. We're going for a ride. (While getting on board the train.) One picture and we're stinking rich! Heath: Be careful. It's my suit! Train conductor: (Looks at his watch) All aboard! (Blows whistle.) (Rita ran out from under the train and got in the baggage car. The doors closed.) (Some time later, in the morning, as the train goes down the line, Hugo is on top of the train pulling Rita out of a vent. Hugo: (Struggles) (Finally pulls Rita to the top.) Ahhh! We finally got out of the city! Just look at this view! (They passing the orange trees.) Free food as far as the eye can see! Oranges and grapes! We're just in time for lunch! Rita: Not again! Hugo: The haystack! I'll count to three. Are you ready? One! Two! Three! Rita: (Gasp) Hugo: Now! (Hugo and Rita jumped from the train, and landed in the haystack.) Rita: AAAAHHHHH! (They pop out. Inside the train, Carlton wakes up, and notices them.) Carlton: (Gasp!) (To Heath) Wake up! They jumped off! Heath: Wha-Wha... Who? Uh... Where are we? Carlton: Stop the train! Wh-Wh-Where's that emergency brake? Heath: Are you nuts? I can't get up at all without my cappuccino. (Close his eyes) Aww. (At where the oranges tree are, Hugo picks out the orange, and bounces it.) Hugo: Hop. Hop. (Drops it on the haystack.) Rita: (Laughs) Hugo: (Laughs) (Just as they are about to eat the oranges, Rita sniffs something, and they hear dogs barking.) Rita: Uh oh. I smell humans. And dogs. Hugo: Don't worry, I know what you're gonna say. We have to get out of here, right? (Rita still sniffs) All right, I'm all full anyway. I can feel us getting closer to the jungle all the time. (Points) That way! (Hugo and Rita ran, then stops) Rita: (Sniffs) Actually, I think it smells more like the ocean. Hugo: (Thumb up) Cool. (Sniffs at himself) Ew! I think I need a bath! How do we get to the sea? Rita: (Sniffs) No idea. I can only smell you right now. Hugo: (Runs to the rock.) I'll just take a look around. (Looks and see a church bell tower.) Aha. Come on! (Jumps off the rock and ran to the tower.) Rita: Wait up! (Hugo and Rita made their way close to the tower, and hides in a bush. Hugo goes over and climbs the tower.) Rita: (Watches) Mmm. Hugo: (Look out) I need to get higher. (He climbs up to where the bell is, and looked.) Hugo: Aha, There you are, ocean! That way! Rita: (Laughs) Who are the bells chiming for? (Bell rings with Hugo holding onto it.) Rita: Jump, Hugo! Let go! (Hugo fell, through a tree, and Landed on the ground, Rita drags him to a fence.) Hugo: (Dazed from the ringing) Doing ding dong ding dong. Rita: Hugo? Are you hurt? Hugo: Am I what? Doing ding dong dang ding. Rita: But you fell down from the tower. Hugo: What tower? (Laughs a little) Come on! I'll show you around the jungle. Rita: What? Hugo: Here's my tree. Rita: That's not a tree. That's a fence and it's slippery! Hugo: Everything's all right in the jungle. We're used to balancing on the edge! Just come up here with me Mona. Rita: Wake up! We're not in the jungle yet! My name is Rita, Not Mona! Hugo! Hugo: Here's my favorite lake! But watch out for alligators. Jump in, Mona! Rita: Hugo, don't you remember anything? Hugo: Of course I do! (Laughs) We're going to the beach to catch bananas! Rita: You gotta be kidding ... Hugo: Come on! Here bananas! Rita: Wait! Hugo: Here bananas! Rita: Hugo... Hugo: Here bananas! Hugo: This is where I once fought with the most giant jaguar with my own hands! Rita: (Gasp!) (The vehicle approach.) Rita: Hugo! (Push Hugo out of the way as the vehicle passes.) Aw man. What am I gonna do? (Looked up and saw Hugo climbed up a tree to the brick fence.) Huh? Oh no, What is he doing now? Hugo: Be do be do be do be do. Rita: Do you really want people to see us? Hugo: Everybody wants to see the king of the jungle! (Rita tries to climb the wall, but she couldn't.) Rita: Could I have some help please? Hugo: (Laughs) (Hugo lands on a small tree, which "bends" down, Hugo grabs Rita as the branch goes back up, now Hugo and Rita are on top of the fence.) Hugo: There we go! Rita: Very funny! (Hears a baby cries) (Gasp!) What's that? (Sees a family) Why don't they comfort their cub? (Alf eats some strawberries, Rita saw them.) Strawberries! Aw. (While the baby, Georgia, cries, her mother, Bettina, came out.) Bettina: All right, Georgia, here's your lollipop. (Put it in Georgia's mouth, and she stops crying.) Hugo: We're right on time for breakfast! (He walks over.) Bettina: (Takes her husband's newspaper.) You're really pushing your luck. Alf: (Takes out his earplugs) Bettina, I'm reading. Bettina: We're sailing in two hours, Alf, and you haven't even packed! I suppose you don't even wanna go on the cruise? Alf: I didn't get that first part? Bettina: Don't you dare, Alf! Get in the house! (Bettina picked his ear) Bettina: Pack! Now! (Alf heads inside, and Bettina picks up the strawberries and follow.) Rita: Aww. Georgia: (Crying) (Hugo appear) Hugo: I've never seen that kind of fruit before. I must be in a new part of the jungle. (Jumps in Georgia's wheel crib, and Georgia stops crying.) Hugo: Hi, you little monkey. (Crib started to move.) Let me have it if you're done. Georgia: (giggles) (The wheel crib gets near the steps.) Rita: Hugo! Look out! (The crib rolls the steps, and continues rolling.) Hugo: It tickles! (The crib crash in a fountain, and Hugo and Georgia fell in.) Rita: Oh no! (Hugo (who was back to his old self) and Georgia emerges from the water, unharmed, but hold up the lollipop.) Georgia: (giggles) Hugo: I'm a jungle-pond with the baby. (Rita lands on the ground and walks over. Pulls Georgia out of the water.) Georgia: (Baby Language speaks) Hugo: What did you say? Bibi: AAAAHHHHH! Rita: We better hide! Bibi: Georgia! My poor baby! (She heads over to the pond and picks up Georgia.) Bibi: Poor baby! What happened to you? (Heads back inside.) (Hugo got out of the pond and ran to the fence, and he looks at the lollipop, covered in green algae.) Hugo: Ew! (Throws it away, and back in the pond.) Rita: Aw, there goes our breakfast. Hugo: (Sniffs herself) Ew, I smell even worse now. Come on, Rita, time to take a swim! Rita: Mmp. (The two leave.) (Meanwhile, near the beach, Carlton and Heath are sitting at the table.) Heath: Oh, just face it, Carlton! It's over! No animals, no story, no picture. Carlton: He must be around here somewhere! He just has to be! Heath: You know, the reporters are looking for --- Carlton: What? Heath: Paperboys. Carlton: (Sighs) (Up on a roof.) (Hugo and Rita pop up.) Hugo: There's the ocean! Awesome! Look at all those big ships out there. I wonder where they are going? (Laughs) Wouldn't be fun if one of them were going to the jungle? Rita: In your dreams, Hugo! Honestly, we won't even be able to cross the street. (Scene to street with the vehicles.) Pbbbt! Flat as pancakes. Oh, pancakes. I'm just so hungry. (As Rita was about to turn back.) Hugo: Wait! We can't give up now. We're almost home! There must be one of those ships going the same way as us. Rita: What did you say? Hugo: What? Rita: Is that really how you plan on going to the jungle? One of those ships just might possibly be headed the same way as us. Hugo: Perhaps if we're lucky. (Laughs) Rita: We'll find somewhere to dig a hole. Hugo: Oh, come on. (Slips on a piece of roof, and falls, and Rita tried to catch him, but Hugo slides down the roof.) Ahhhhhh! Rita: Hugo! (Hugo slides off, lands on another part of the roof, then slides off again, onto the table Carlton and Heath are sitting at, and wrecking while Carlton and Heath were fall back.) Carlton and Heath: Ahhh! Ohf! Hugo: Oh no! (Runs off) Carlton: (Got up) Th-Th-Th-The super rare animal! Rita: (Gasp!) (Cover her eyes) (Lots of screeching vehicles was heard, followed by crashing, when Rita open her eyes, she sees all the cars have crashed into each other, and because Hugo was on the road.) Hugo: See? It's not hard to get across the street, Rita! (Jumps on a palm tree leaf.) Uh, awww! Rita: Hugo! (The leaf starts to rip as Hugo down, while down below a lifeguard is impressing some girls.) Girl one: Oh, Gus. (The leaf gave way and Hugo fell on an umbrella that was under Gus, which closed on him.) Gus: Hey! Who turned off the lights? (Falls) The two girls: (Laughs) Gus: Where am I? (Hugo runs off) Get off of me! (Just as Carlton climb down on the beach. While the girls laugh) Can't you see I'm busy? Carlton: (As he comes up) (Giggles) Aha! (Heads to Hugo, but trips on Gus, and lands on the ground, his camera lands on his head.) Gus: (Got himself freed.) (Grunts) You clumsy moron! (Heads to Carlton.) Carlton: I-It wasn't me who landed on you! It was a rare animal, and I'll give you five hundred dollars if you help me get a picture of that little rat! Gus: (Expression change) You got it. Hey, where did he go? (Back up top, Rita got on top of the wall, she looked left and right, but there's no sign of Hugo, and she, then, jump on the sand.) Rita: Uh! Hugo! (She took off.) (Carlton looks in the tents, and he looks in the next one.) Carlton: Aha! (He looked in the next one.) Carlton: Ahhh. (But was then pushed back, and the guy in the tent peer out angry.) Guy from the tent: Mmm! Carlton: (Laughs nervously) Guy from the tent: Stay out. Carlton: Sorry. (The man returns inside the tent. Meanwhile, Rita is behind a palm tree, she peered out and saw a rubber tube move on it's own.) Rita: Huh? Is that Hugo under that thing? (Smiles) Ha! (Sees a sun hat.) I think I just found my disguise! (Rita, now under the sun hat, moves across the beach to the water, across in the beach and Hugo under the tube have reach the water, swimming in it under the tube, as Hugo looks around underwater, a man swimming underwater appear, sees Hugo.) Hugo: (Gasps!) (Make a face while stick his tongue out.) Bbbbbbbbbbb! Guy underwater: Ahhhhhh! (Swims away.) (Back on the beach, Rita was almost to the water; when a woman, Mrs's Hicks, walks to her, getting her sun hat, when she picks it up, she saw Rita.) Rita: Uh! Mrs. Hicks: Ohhh! Oh Oh Oh! (Rita jumps in the water, and came out.) Rita: (Gasp!) Hugo! Hugo: (Laughs) (As Rita swims to Hugo.) Gus: What's wrong, Mrs. Hicks? (Sees Hugo) There he is! The rare jungle animal! Mrs. Hicks: No! It was a fox and it almost attacked me! Heath: It was the jungle animal and the fox. (Turns to Carlton) Did you get that picture? Carlton: No I didn't. Not yet. (Gus ran the ocean) (Rita got to Hugo.) Hugo: How do you like the ocean, Rita? Cool, isn't it? Rita: It's much worse here than in the city. Gus: Hey! I got it! (Hugo and Rita turn to Gus heading toward them in his jet ski) Gus (Thoughts): I hope the girls are watching this. (Hugo and Rita swims, then dive underwater as Gus pass, just as Gus turns back to Hugo and Rita got back up to the surface, and they try diving again, but Gus grab Rita by the tail, Hugo surfaces, Rita bites Gus in the arm, and causing Gus to let go of Rita back in the water.) Hugo: Rita! Over here! (Gus grabbed Hugo.) Gus (Thinking): Aw, it looks like my teddy bear. Rita: Grrr. (Rita jumps on, holding around Rita, then got on Gus' arm, Gus looked nervously, Rita got on Gus' shoulder and bites him in the ear.) Gus: Uncool! Ow! Ow, that hurts man! (While Rita is biting the ear, Hugo climbed down on Gus' leg & bite his knee causing Gus to fall in the water, Hugo and Rita rides the jet ski, Gus surfaces spits out the water & watches Hugo and Rita got away in the jet ski, and Hugo and Rita ride the jet ski part of the dock area where they saw they're heading for a ship.) Rita: Ohhhh! Hugo: Ahhhh! (Rita covered her eyes) Hugo: Jump, Rita! Now! (Hugo jumped in the water, but Rita remain, still with her eyes closed, the jet ski crash in a ship, and Hugo swims to the surface.) Hugo: Rita! (Hugo saw some the remains of the jet ski, then swims back underwater where he grab a unconscious Rita, and then pull her back to the surface.) Hugo: Rita! (shook Rita's head.) Rita: (Coughs) That sure was close. Hugo: (Sees Carlton and Heath coming) Oh no! (Carlton and Heath came in on the boat.) Heath: He was right in front of you! Why didn't you take a picture? Carlton: You haven't been doing anything, man! Except sailing in circles! (Hugo and Rita sims to the ship's anchor and climbs it.) Hugo: All aboard! Heath: Carlton! Look at this. The scooter wreck! Carlton: So what? Where's the animal? (Looked around) He must be around here somewhere! (Hugo and Rita climbs the anchor without Carlton and Heath noticing, and they got on board the ship and look out.) Hugo and Rita: (Laughs relief) Heath: That looks like goodbye to those stupid animals. Carlton: Oh, no. Heath: You Carlton? An animal lover? I didn't know you were such a softness. It's all right, Carlton. It's okay to cry. (Carlton moves Heath to the front of the raft while he gets behind the motor and moves away.) Heath: Crying is actually good for your face. It smooths out wrinkles. (On board the ship.) Hugo: Come on! (The two hid and saw someone (Jeffrey) coming.) Rita: Someone's coming. (As Jeffrey approaches) Hurry! (Hugo and Rita got inside the lifeboat.) Hugo: Those two irritating humans were everywhere! Rita: Great idea to take a bath on the beach full of humans, huh, Jungle King? Thanks a lot. As if you were invisible. Hugo: It wasn't me who dressed up as a walking hat! Rita: So what? (The two hear the ship's horn.) Hugo: Uh? Ha. Ah. Rita: Okay, I forgive you; now let's go ashore. Hugo: Uh? Ashore? Rita: Come on, Hugo. You don't seriously plan on staying on this ship, do you? Hugo: Actually, uh ... it just might be going south. Rita: I don't care where it's going. We'll dig a hole in the forest close to the beach. Come on. Hugo: Rita, take it easy. We've already tried living the city and neither of us like it. So let's try my jungle! Rita: I don't have anything against the jungle. It's the ship! Now, come on! (Rita pulls Hugo and as they look out of the lifeboat, they saw they're sailing away from land.) Hugo: Oh, too bad! Looks like we're sailing! Rita: Oh, no. (Thoughts): I should've taking care for Jerry, Terry and Sherry at home. (Speak): Bummer. The trap is closed. We'll never reach the land now. (Hugo looked out, and Alf and Bettina walk pass.) Bettina: I've planned it all, Alf. When we get off, we'll spend two months looking for furniture for the new villa, and then, a month for the curtains. It will all go just fine. (Bibi walks by holding Georgia.) Alf: Oh, wonderful. (Hugo saw Alf filling his plate with strawberries) Hugo: Ah, ha. (Jefferey the waiter walked by.) Hugo: Hey, look at the bright side. Rita: Huh? (Hugo has some fruit, (probably from Jefferey who didn't look) some land on Rita.) Rita: You always have to show off. Hugo: It's an adventure, Rita. Rita: (Yawns) Hugo: We're on an adventure! (Jumps on a banana, it flew out of it's peel, and into Rita's mouth.) Hugo: We have a den on a boat that I'm so happy. We have the food brought to our door on a plate. Wulle wulle wap. Now I have to tickle you! Rita: You'll still a big mean, but luckily for you, I'm not mad. Hugo: I'm the one called "Hugo." I'm just too cool. ("snaps" A grape in Rita's mouth) And nothing can get me down! (Eats an apple.) Rita: You're impossible. Hugo: Wulle wulle wap. (Thumbs up and winks to the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Sydover means "Going onto South." * In the opening clips of the first movie are shown, and at the start the part of Hugo and Rita run on the bridge and jump on the train is from the second movie. * There is in book in the a chapters of "'På vej mod syden - "On The Way to the South," and Panik på palmestranden - "Panic on the Palm Tree." Goofs (Any ideas) * At the end of the second movie, Hugo and Rita ride a fright train, around the start of the first episode, the train got change into a high speed train, and when the train stops at the yard, it got change back into a fright train, with a different diesel locomotive. When Hugo and Rita board another train, it's a high speed, like the other one, the difference the first train is orange, and the second one is white. * (Any ideas about Rita's tail) Gus caught Rita; Rita's tails is yellow. * (Any ideas) * Recycled Assets (Any ideas) * Gallery Category:TV episodes